


Relocating the Heart

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Blaine to go to college and time for a father/son discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relocating the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> August 2007-- Blaine is 18 years old. Trent is 17.

"I’m finished pee’ing."

Blaine chuckled before gently removing the hand that still held his dick. "Thanks for the assistance," he said to the boy standing behind him. "It was much appreciated." Shaking himself dry, he tucked everything back in his shorts and zipped up.

"How’s ‘bout a kiss before we go back?" he asked his boyfriend and frowned when his question was surprisingly met with silence. Trent never, ever, turned down the opportunity to suck face. "Uh, Trent? You did hear me, right?"

Arms that had been looped around his waist shifted to his chest and proceeded to squeeze the air out of his lungs. He grunted with surprise. Sharing a hug wasn’t a bad idea but doing so in a bathroom stall seemed to suck all the romance out of the loving embrace.

"Trent, you gotta let me go."

"No," came the muffled reply from somewhere behind his left ear.

He grinned when sharp teeth took possession of his earlobe. "Trent, come on. I gotta breathe, if nothing else."

The arms around his chest remained fixed tightly in place. After about 15 seconds or so they loosened but only enough to allow him the room to breathe. Shaking his head, he thought seriously of freeing himself. Not only were they in a public, albeit dormitory, bathroom, but his dad and Dan were right outside, waiting on them to help unload his stuff.

He rubbed his cheek against the soft strands of hair caressing the side of his face. Yeah, he really should get his butt in gear, he admonished himself. And yet, for some reason, his butt was not cooperating. Seemed it was quite happy hanging out with its favorite bad boy, and had no plans on budging anytime soon.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?"

"I’m gonna miss you so fucking much," Trent whispered forlornly.

Now _that_ required moving.

He eased out of Trent’s embrace and turned to face him. Emerald eyes swimming with unshed tears met his gaze. "Ah, babe, we’ve gone over this a million times. It’s not like you’ll never see me again." He cupped the sides of Trent’s face. "I’ll be home for Thanksgiving, if not sooner. Just depends on how much money I make working at the Student Union tutoring."

"I know, I know." Pulling free, Trent grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped the snot from his nose. "I know I’m acting like a baby about the whole thing, but hell, we just got together and now . . . ." He snapped his mouth shut and abruptly exited the stall. Moving to the row of sinks across the room, he stood staring down at where his hands were gripping the sides of one particular sink. "Just give me a few minutes, Budman. I promise I’ll get my shit together."

Unwilling to leave, Blaine treated his boyfriend to a sympathetic hug. "You’re not alone in this. I’m hurting just as bad as you are," he bluntly reminded. "Remember that."

Trent nodded his head but didn’t turn around. With one last hug, he left the bathroom and went in search of his father. He found him and Dan in the hallway next to his dorm room. The two men were wrestling with the new mattress his grandparents had bought him.

At the very last minute he had discovered his dorm required its residents to supply their own mattress. Worried about the extra expense to his parents, he’d gone to his Nana Barbara to ask for a small loan, fully prepared to pay back every cent as soon as he got a job. Surprisingly, it was his grandfather who had shown up the next day with a new mattress loaded in the back of his truck.

Leaving the unloading of the mattress to later his grandfather had pulled him aside and, once alone, apologized for how he had acted toward Trent the past few months. The two of them eventually ended up sitting on the swing, talking. His grandfather had been open and honest about his feelings and had confessed he still did not understand why his son, and now his grandson, were attracted to men. 

Blaine had tried his best to explain how he felt but knew it was a lost cause. His suspicions had been proven correct when Dan and Trent drove up a half hour later after going to the corner store to stock up on snacks for the weekend. The second Trent had joined them, Blaine knew without a shadow of a doubt his grandfather would never come to grips with his sexuality. The stern frown and frosty greetings directed at both his boyfriend and Dan spoke loud and clear as to the man’s true feelings.

Blaine smiled sadly. At least Nana Barbara understood and accepted him. One grandparent out of three wasn’t that bad, was it, he mused.

His father’s voice broke into his thoughts.

"You know, it sure would be nice," Sean said once he caught sight of him, "if certain somebodies would lend their muscles to this endeavor."

"Yep, it’s a pretty sad situation when the old guys have to do all the work," Dan added for good measure.

"Who you calling old?" Sean demanded once they, along with the mattress, had made it inside the dorm room.

Dan winked at him and then at his longtime lover. "I’m not the one huffing and puffing."

Dumping his end of the mattress on the floor, he walked over to Sean and slapped him on the belly. "Good thing I came home when I did. From now on it’s lean meats with plenty of fresh fruit and veggies. No more pizza and beer for you, Handsome." The graying computer programmer cast a critical eye up and down his dad’s tall frame. "Probably wouldn’t hurt to knock the dust off that Bowflex I bought you for your birthday several years ago. Four to five workouts during the week should get that bod of yours in shape in no time."

"I’ll have you know I’m in great shape. Better than I was when we roomed together in college." Sean straightened to his full six-foot, four-inch height and puffed out his chest.

Dan was not the least bit impressed. "And just whose mirror have you been looking at yourself in?" Returning to his end of the mattress, he nodded his readiness and together they shifted it onto its frame. "Correct me if I’m wrong, but I do remember grabbing onto a sizeable pair of love handles last night when we---"

"TIME OUT!" Blaine yelled. Both men turned as one and looked at him as if he’d lost his mind. "Too much information," he explained.

With cheeks that were, no doubt, flaming red, he grabbed for the suitcase he had hauled up earlier to his third floor room. He tossed it on the unoccupied bed across from his and busied himself sorting through the clothes his mother had packed for him.

Damnation, it was one thing to know his dad was fucking another man but to have to listen to the details? Not only that but he had seen them in action a couple of weeks back. Hearing them laugh and joke about their relationship now was just too much for him to handle.

Sean cleared his throat and motioned to Dan and Trent, who had rushed into the room upon hearing the yelling. "There’s a couple more boxes that need hauling upstairs. Why don’t the two of you go and get ‘em?"

"Sure."

"No problemo, Mr. Matthews."

Blaine forced a grin when Trent playfully slapped him on the butt. "Watch out for the box marked ‘books,’" he warned his boyfriend. "It’s heavy as hell."

Trent flexed his right arm, showing off his bulging bicep. "Don’t you worry none, Budman. Have muscles, will carry."

This time, with a genuine smile on his face, he followed Trent out the door and watched him until he disappeared from sight. His grin vanished the second he turned around and faced his father.

"Sorry about that, Dad," he mumbled on his way back to the opened suitcase. His apology was met with silence, forcing him to glance over his shoulder at his father. "Seriously, Dad, I’m sorry I yelled at you."

Sean moved to stand next to him but didn’t say a word. Blaine frowned then blushed big time when he saw what his father was staring at. He hurriedly threw a t-shirt over the huge dildo Trent had somehow snuck inside the suitcase.

Praying his father wouldn’t comment on what he had seen, Blaine quickly asked, "Uh, guess you guys’ll be heading out soon? Mom said she’d hold dinner until you got home."

With a wry smile, Sean nodded. "We’ve still got an hour or so before we need to hit the road."

Blaine dug out the new sheet set his mom had bought him. He was wrestling with the bottom sheet when his father gripped his arm. He looked up in surprise.

"Son, why do I get the feeling you don’t approve of my relationship with Dan?" 

His father took hold of him by his shoulders and stared at him hard. 

"You’ve always known about me being bi. That’s nothing new. You’ve also known about Dan and how much I love him. I’ve never lied to you or to your mother about my feelings for him. Hell, your mother married me knowing that fact."

Blaine stared at the gold chain his dad always wore around his neck. It had been a gift from Dan, given on the fifth anniversary of their very first date. He then glanced down at the gold band his father wore on his left ring finger. The band was of a unique design, created by his mother for their wedding.

His gaze shifted back and forth between the two pieces of jewelry, each one a reminder of the people his father loved the most. Was he really bothered by the relationship his dad was hell bent on renewing with his former lover? Did he somehow think it was a betrayal of the marriage vows made to his mother?

"I . . . ." He rubbed a hand over his face before looking up at his dad. "Do you still love Mom?" he asked, rushing the words out before he lost his courage. "Are you gonna leave her for Dan?"

The thought of his mother being left alone to raise his three sisters had hit him hard in the gut, not to mention, had worried the shit out of him. So much so that he had actually considered withdrawing his application to attend college. If his dad decided he’d rather live with his lover, then no way in hell could he go off to college and leave his mother and sisters to fend for themselves.

Another rib-cracking hug distracted him from his thoughts.

"Of course, I still love your mother," Sean fervently insisted. "And for crying out loud, why in the God’s name would you think I’d leave her? She’s my heart and soul."

"But what about," Blaine nodded in the direction of the door. "What about Dan? You love him, too. You just said so."

Sean sighed. Releasing him, he took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. "I love both your mother and Dan. The two of them are my world. My love for each is different, yet the same." He touched the chain around his neck with his left hand. "I don’t know how to explain it to you any other way. They complete me, both of them."

Blaine glanced at the family photo he had placed on the shelf above his desk. It included Dan. "I overheard you and Mom talking the other night. Is it true? Is Dan moving in with us?"

Another frustrated sigh hit the air. Sean followed his gaze and stared at the photograph. "We’re still discussing it, but yeah, it looks like he’ll be transferring his business to Louisiana and, if he wants, moving in with us. It’s your mother’s idea, if you really want to know. She’s still pretty messed up emotionally regarding the death of . . . ." 

Sean bit off his words and took a deep breath after a few seconds. “She still hasn’t accepted your brother’s death, and there are some days she just doesn’t want me around. I guess her inviting Dan to live with us is to keep me from being lonely? Hell, I don’t know, son. Allanah and those damn mood swings of hers, it’s all so confusing right now.”

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, his father went on to explain, "Regardless of all that, I’m actually glad Dan is moving back to Louisiana. He fills a need in me no one else can. It’s not something I can explain, and it sure as hell doesn’t lessen the love I feel for your mother. I need both of them in my life."

"And I know you don’t want to hear this, but your mom was the one who took your sisters off to the mall that day the air conditioning went out. She insisted Dan and I spend some _quality_ time together, her words not mine."

Blaine blushed and knew his father saw it. 

"And yes, we know you two were watching us go at each other,” Sean admitted. “We could see and hear you, too. Hell, I don’t doubt the whole neighborhood heard you."

"Look who’s talking." Snapping his mouth shut, Blaine hunkered down in embarrassment.

This time it was his father’s turn to blush. "Yeah, well, obviously the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree."

Another hug commenced and this time, Blaine returned it as fiercely as it was given. "Just promise me you still love Mom and that you’ll never leave her. Please, Dad."

A strange look crossed his father’s face, and he couldn’t decide if it was fear or sorrow. His feeling of worry spiked again. “Promise me, Dad.”

The look disappeared as Sean shook his head in resignation “I promise,” he distinctly declared.

"Promise what?" Trent bounded into the room, his arms filled with various bags of stuff. Dan followed in his footsteps, carrying the box marked ‘books.’ He deliberately dropped it next to his dad’s foot and grinned when it found its mark.

"You better damn well be promising to carry up the next load, Handsome. ‘Cause if you ain’t, then I’m going on strike. Two trips up and down three flights of stairs is enough even for someone as fit as I am."

His father looked at him questioningly. Blaine nodded and let slip a tight smile when his father swooped down and openly kissed Dan. "Come on, old man. How ‘bout I treat you to a Coke?" He led Dan out the door. "If my memory serves me right, there’s a soda machine just down the hall."

"I’d much prefer an ice cold beer, but if you’re buying, I’ll take what I . . . ." The two men’s voices faded into the distance.

He stood staring after his father for a long time, praying the promise he’d been given would hold true for a lifetime. He loved his mother to the max and would do just about anything to guarantee her happiness. Of course, it went without saying that he also loved his dad but still---

The slamming of a closet door redirected his attention back to Trent. He frowned at the Cheshire grin on his boyfriend’s face, but his curiosity died a quick death when the world’s sexiest lips glued themselves to his.

Kicking shut the door to his dorm room, he wrapped his arms around Trent’s shoulders and walked him towards the bed. When the back of Trent’s knees hit the edge of the bed, he fell, and Blaine eagerly followed him down to the mattress. "Kiss me again," he demanded. "Kiss me so hard it’ll be months before I can’t feel your lips on mine"

Trent flipped them over and immediately went to work on unzipping jeans and shoving shirts and underwear out of the way. "I’ll do better than that, Budman."

Trent straddled him, and they both groaned when their dicks bumped against each other.

Blaine kept his gaze pinned to Trent’s face, memorizing the emotions chasing across his features as the two of them rushed toward completion before his father returned. It took only minutes, and he nearly cried out loud when he felt the heat of Trent’s spunk hit his abdomen.

Swiftly their passion flared out, and he buried his face in the crook of Trent’s neck and shoulder. He sucked hard on the sweat-damp flesh, anxiously marking it for all to see. "I love you, Trent," he declared with a shaky voice.

Trembling, Trent kept silent, allowing his kisses and caresses to speak for him.

Voices out in the hall pulled them apart. Grabbing one of the new pillowcases, he first wiped Trent clean, them himself. He tossed the soiled pillowcase aside before getting to his feet and forcibly walking away. His boyfriend remained wantonly sprawled on the mattress, and he knew if Trent so much as smiled at him, he’d be balls deep inside him and not give a rat’s ass who saw it.

"Come on, Trent. Dad’ll be back before you know it." Keeping his eyes averted, he focused on putting his clothes to rights and had just finished zipping his jeans when his father poked his head inside.

"Coast clear?" Sean asked.

He glanced over his shoulder and found Trent sitting on the side of the bed looking as if nothing had happened. His kiss-swollen lips were, without a doubt, a dead giveaway, but Blaine was sure his dad wouldn’t make an issue of it even if he did notice.

"It’s okay, Dad. You can come in."

Sean entered. "That’s it," he said, dumping everything on the bed beside Trent. "The truck is officially empty." He accepted the envelope his lover held out to him and handed it over. "It’s a check," he explained. "Your mom and I wanted you to have it. Now, I know it’s not much, but it’ll pay for supplies and stuff until you get your first paycheck."

Blaine didn’t even glance at the envelope. He took it, shoved it in his back pocket, then threw his arms around his father. "Tell Mom I promise to call every weekend."

Sean rubbed a hand up and down his back. "Please don’t forget. You know what a worrywart she is."

Blaine chuckled. Taking a step back, he shook hands with Dan. "Make sure you keep an eye on him. If you think Mom’s a worrywart, he’s ten times worse."

"Tell me something I don’t know." Slapping Sean on the shoulder, Dan indicated the door. "Let’s get this show on the road. It’s a long ride home."

Several more hugs were shared between the three of them. Soon it was just him and Trent left alone in the room.

"You’ll call me tonight, say around ten?" Trent asked, his gaze rooted to the floor.

"Sure." He pulled Trent into his arms. Reaching inside his shirt pocket, he removed a small tissue-wrapped item and handed it to him. "Here."

Trent looked up at him with surprise clearly written on his face. "What’s this?" he asked.

"Open it up and you’ll see."

Trent carefully loosened the tissue paper and swallowed hard when he saw what was inside. "Jesus Christ, Blaine, you didn’t have to do that. Not with you being so short of cash."

"Yeah, I did. And who cares if I couldn’t afford it?" He lightly touched the treasured locket lying in the palm of Trent’s hand. "You loved your mom just as much as I love mine. I couldn’t bear the thought of some stranger wearing your mom’s locket. It belongs to you and only you."

Trent sniffed. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Blaine smiled when the softest of kisses brushed against his cheek. "You better get going. Patience isn’t one of my dad’s strongest virtues."

"Ten o’clock, okay?"

He stared at his boyfriend in confusion. "Huh?"

Trent stuffed his mother’s locket in his front jeans’ pocket. "Tonight. Call your boyfriend. Remember?" 

He hauled Trent in for another soul-searching kiss. Grinning, he shoved him out the door. "I remember."

He almost had the door shut when Trent pushed it back open. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was wrong, he was shoved hard against the door and kissed until his vision was graying around the edges.

"Love you, Budman," Trent whispered. With that said, he took off running down the hallway.

Stunned, Blaine stood in the doorway, one hand to his lips, brushing them repeatedly. After several minutes, he grinned. "Damn you, Trent Anderson. It’s just like you to give me a boner the second I’m ready to go get something to eat." He looked down at his bulging crotch and shook his head. "Maybe a cold shower before heading out?"

He re-entered his room and went in search of a towel and soap. It didn’t take long for him to discover Trent had put away the entire contents of his suitcase. Opening the door to his closet, he gasped at what he found.

There, thumbtacked to the inside of the door, was a life-size poster of him and Trent. They were dressed in tuxes, and he could only assume the photo had been taken of them at the Fall Festival dance last year. How Trent had gotten his hands on the picture was a complete mystery, but then he remembered the secret project Angel had been working on for his boyfriend. Everything became crystal clear.

"You sly devil, you."

He rested one hand on the poster, placing it next to Trent’s head. "That was the night I offered you my heart," he reminded the one-dimensional image of his boyfriend. In the picture Trent wore a stunned look on his face, and he realized the school photographer had captured the exact moment when he had confessed his feelings for his best friend. It was certainly a memory to cherish and now, thanks to Trent and his co-conspirator, he had lasting proof.

Pulling up a chair, he sat down and, for a long time, stared at the poster, losing himself in various memories of the two of them. Finally he tore his gaze away and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. Opening the calendar app he counted the days until Thanksgiving.

"Too long, way too long," he muttered while fingering the commitment ring Trent had given him.

The thought of a shower and a meal fled before his sudden bout of depression. Throwing his phone down on the desk, he moved over to the bed and grabbed the pillow he’d secretly stolen from Trent’s bedroom back at home. He buried his face in its softness and inhaled the familiar scent of his boyfriend. 

"Damn it, Trent, I miss you already."

 

To be continued . . . .


End file.
